


Всё отлично, хотя на самом деле нет

by Heidel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты уверен, что ты в порядке? В лифте ты выглядел совсем плохо.<br/>— Я в порядке, Себастьян.<br/>— Как скажешь.<br/>— Отвали, малыш. — Это немного ранит, но он знает, что любопытен и заслуживает упрек.<br/>— Я и правда должен, — бормочет Себ, ворочаясь на одеяле. — Я сейчас усну в твоей кровати.<br/>— Отлично, — зевает Крис. — Останься.<br/>Себастьян почти спит, но всё равно от этих слов его сердце поёт.<br/>Или — Крис и Себ не умеют разговаривать друг с другом, из-за чего происходит всякая херня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё отлично, хотя на самом деле нет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fine Until You're Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251583) by [eadunne2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadunne2/pseuds/eadunne2). 



> Примечание: Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними, взрослыми, охуительно сексуальными мужиками.

Между ними всегда что-то происходит. 

Они безжалостно перебивают друг друга во время выступлений на пресс-туре — это само собой разумеется. Говорят о пустяках: в основном личные факты и старые фильмы. (Относительно последнего Себ, очевидно, держит рот на замке.) Соревнование «На ком эта одежда смотрится лучше» — негласное, конечно же, и спекуляции фанатов — не единственный фактор, который определяет победителя. У каждого из них есть право голоса в судействе, плюс Маки, Скарлетт и Роберт Дауни Младший, чей голос считается за два, потому что эй, это же Роберт Дауни Младший. В этом состязании Крис выигрывает чаще, но только потому, что если они не в туре, то Себу плевать. У кого получится ввернуть больше грязных шуток в интервью — это неофициальное соревнование, но они оба знают о нём и подходят к делу всерьёз, и это всё было прекрасно до тех пор, пока не превратилось во флирт, из-за которого они оказались в этой ситуации.

Это началось с первого фильма: Себ взмахнул своими длинными ресницами, лишь самую малость изменил язык тела, играя с потоком энергии между ними и наслаждаясь теми изменениями, которые это вызвало в Крисе, тем, как это заставило его выпрямить спину, сделавшись выше, дышать более ровно. Себастьян сделал вид, что это была игра, чтобы привязанность не стала слишком глубокой, но ему понравилось быть тем, кто сделал Криса сильнее. Его собственный источник энергии.

В конце концов, Крис заметил. Он удивительно проницателен, Себ знает об этом, конечно, он с самого начала знал о том, что Крис всегда был странным образом настроен на Себастьяна. После того, как Крис полдюжины раз принёс ему кофе в плохие дни, Себастьян отказался от попыток выяснить, чем выдавал себя, и принял тот факт, что Крис, вероятно, телепат. Он так сильно заботится о людях, что Себастьян нисколько не удивлён.

Они должны поговорить об этом происшествии, и с кем-либо другим, о чём-либо другом — они бы так и поступили. Себастьян всегда говорит искренне, зачастую даже вызывая неловкость, а Крис почти неустанно настаивает на том, чтобы обсуждать всё открыто со своими друзьями и семьей. Но потому, что происходящее между ними — это всегда игра, вместо того, чтобы поговорить, они стали играть. 

Крис что-то репетировал со своим дублёром, повторяя боевую хореографию, чтобы продемонстрировать свою походку и стойку, и в конечном итоге сделал большую часть всего сам. В конце концов режиссёр крикнул ему через съемочную площадку, чтобы он «перестал вытворять рискованное дерьмо» и что они не хотели бы, чтобы им пришлось искать другого Кэпа через столь короткий срок. Когда Крис вернулся туда, где должен был находиться, с порозовевшими щеками и мучительно красивый, Себ не смог с собой справиться. Он прикусил нижнюю губу — немного сильнее, чем намеревался, но что ещё он мог сделать перед лицом такой неприкрытой чувственности и контроля? — и Крис заметил.

Его занесло, и он остановился гораздо ближе, чем обычно, и это действительно о чём-то говорило, учитывая его потребность в личном пространстве; его глаза сразу потемнели, игривая вспышка превратилась в слабый отблеск — озорство и что-то скрытое, секретное:

— Что это было?

— Что? — прошептал Себастьян. 

— С твоим ртом. Что это было?

— Я не… Это было не…

Крис подошел ближе и взял Себа за подбородок. 

— Это было для меня?

Себ с трудом сглотнул и открыл рот, чтобы вырыть себе могилу.

— Эй! Эванс! Куда, блять, ты положил пенопластовый щит?

Они оба отскочили друг от друга, Крис не так резко, как Себ, и крикнул:

— В трейлере! Извини!

В последовавшей тишине, когда Себ уже отчаянно оглядывался кругом, ища, куда сбежать, Крис сделал шаг назад, засунул руки в карманы и подразнил его:

— Ты такой милый, когда краснеешь.

Это была шутка, и от неё Себу хотелось умереть, но также это было слишком хорошо, прощение за несовершенный грех, и он толкнул Криса в грудь и пробурчал:

— О, мне всё ясно.

— Что? — рассмеялся Крис, вскидывая руки в воздух.

— О нет, — крикнул Себ, уходя. — Я тебе отомщу!

Это было прекрасно. Себастьян закрыл дверь своего трейлера и согнулся над раковиной на столько ударов сердца, сколько лет своей жизни ему не хватало кусочка себя, не зная, что это было, кто это был… тот, кто не мог принадлежать ему, и он стискивал зубы до тех пор, пока его печаль не пошла на убыль. Тогда он вернулся на репетицию под руководством тренера.

Но он сдержал своё обещание. Несколько недель спустя, сидя рядом с Крисом, в то время как они оба развалились на диване, Себастьян понял, что оставил ручку и очки с другой стороны Криса, небрежно бросив их на стол. Он мог бы встать, обойти вокруг раскиданных конечностей своего друга или попросить у Криса ручку, которую тот посасывал (и одна мысль о том, чтобы наблюдать эту картинку ещё несколько минут заставила Себастьяна колебаться). Но он подумал о том, как Крис дразнил его раньше, и насколько сильно он хотел, чтобы Крис почувствовал этот жар и тяжесть на собственной шкуре. Он принял решение. 

Ему пришлось слегка скрутиться, чтобы всё получилось, но он сел на колени и наклонился, с такой подчеркнутой небрежностью, что у Криса немедленно вспыхнули глаза, пока он наблюдал за тем, как Себастьян схватился рукой за подлокотник дивана и медленно взял ручку и очки с потёртой столешницы, прежде чем сесть обратно. На мгновенье они соприкоснулись грудью друг с другом. Рот Криса был лишь в нескольких дюймах от рта Себастьяна, их взгляды встретились, и его сердце замерло, когда Себ передвинулся всего на сантиметр, и будь он проклят, если не видел, как Крис дёрнулся ему навстречу. Но было слишком поздно, потому что Себ пересёкся с ним взглядом, показал ему язык, отодвинулся и, посмеиваясь, плюхнулся обратно в свой угол дивана. 

— Ты такой милый, когда краснеешь, — сказал он. Крис с шумом выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, весело и раздражённо, и Себ ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Их отношения проходят через разные фазы. Между съёмками фильмов бывают времена, когда они месяцами не видят друг друга, хотя за несколько лет они научились гораздо лучше поддерживать отношения и ходят вместе пообедать, когда в конце концов на нескольких часов оказываются в одном и том же месте. Когда они работают вместе, спектр их отношений колеблется от почти прохладно-платонических (Себ ведёт себя так, когда чувствует себя слишком уставшим, чтобы лгать, и он не уверен, что именно выводит Криса из себя, но это случается с ними обоими время от времени) до полноценных сексуальных домогательств. По взаимному согласию, разумеется. 

Вторая фаза наступает сейчас, когда они отдыхают, закончив большую часть съемок «Гражданской войны». В том, как они воссоединяются как Стив и Баки, есть что-то, что разогревает их обоих, и знание того, что произойдет с их персонажами в конце фильма, заставляет их нехарактерно цепляться друг за друга. Ценить по максимуму компанию друг друга.

— Чувак, с тобой всё хорошо?

Это был долгий ёбаный день в далёкой стране, но Крис, прислонившийся к стенке лифта, пока они едут к своим номерам, выглядит более уставшим, чем обычно.

— Да. Просто устал. 

— Ладно.

Себастьяна немного задевает, что Крис явно не в порядке, но не хочет с ним поделиться, но, может, это его собственная усталость делает его обидчивым. Интервью сегодня были веселыми, но утомительными, как и всегда, они притворялись, что он и Крис — нет, простите, очевидно, Баки и Стив были просто друзьями, и бессмысленно трактовать их отношения как-то ещё. Эта часть делает всё это таким сложным. Перед «большой игрой» они обсуждают предварительный показ, силы, которые пытаются сказать «нет гомосексуальности» их способу показать отношения между Стивом и Баки насколько это возможно, и это охренительно сильно бесит Себа. Это не травля педиков, или не должно быть ею, потому что существует подлинная связь, настоящая любовь и привязанность между двумя персонажами, но скрытность и неодобрение… Это только заставляет Себастьяна чувствовать себя подавленным и отверженным. Если Стив и Баки не могут быть геями, то он уж точно не должен.

Должно быть, это отражается на его лице, потому что Крис отталкивается от стены и спрашивает:

— _Ты_ в порядке?

— Да! Просто. Всё отлично. 

Двери лифта открываются, и Себастьян вздыхает. Он знает, что не сможет уснуть, и даже если Крис держит его на расстоянии, они знают друг друга слишком давно, чтобы он делал то же самое. 

— Чувствую себя… беспокойно. Не знаю. Уставшим и взвинченным одновременно. 

— Точно, — с облегчением выдыхает Крис. — Я тоже чувствую себя именно так. Хочешь зайти ко мне ненадолго? Ютуб и обслуживание в номерах?

— Блин, да. Я только приму душ и сразу же приду к тебе.

Себастьян стучит в дверь Криса ровно через двадцать минут, на нём болтаются слишком большая толстовка и баскетбольные шорты.

— Давай закажем торт?

Крис усмехается, когда голос за их спинами произносит:

— Торт и три тарелки с завтраком.

Молоденький парень в униформе работника отеля держит в руке стопку коробок и протягивает их Себастьяну, пока Крис даёт ему несколько купюр.

— Вот чёрт, вы — Себастьян Стэн.

Себ смеётся.

— Я думаю, да.

— Обожаю ваши фильмы!

Себ смотрит на него с подозрением, затем уточняет:

— Да, Марвел — это отличная франшиза. 

— Что? Ой, простите, — застенчиво говорит мальчишка. — Я ещё не видел новый фильм про Капитана Америку. Я говорил про… ну, Зимний Солдат, да, но «Сделка с дьяволом» отличный фильм, и «Архитектор», и я просто без ума от Ти Джея — он, блин, просто душу мне выворачивает, и я знаю, это была небольшая роль, но Уолтер из «Рейчел выходит замуж» так сильно напомнил мне моего брата, он полный мудак, но вы так потрясающе это сыграли… — Он моргает, и Себастьян думает, у него такой вид, словно он вот-вот расплачется. — Я... не могли бы вы... подписать что-нибудь?

— Конечно, — выдыхает Себастьян, удивлённый и тронутый, — разумеется. Как тебя зовут?

— Аллан.

— Аллан, дай мне одну секунду.

Он торопливо пересекает коридор и врывается в свой номер, лихорадочно роется в рюкзаке, пока не находит то, что искал, и отрывает обложку.

— Повернись, — командует он, когда выскакивает обратно в коридор, и использует спину Аллана вместо стола, чтобы расписаться. — Ага, вот, держи.

— Что… это такое?.. — с благоговением спрашивает мальчишка. 

— Это не копия окончательного варианта или что-то в таком роде, это просто черновик, который был у меня с собой…

— Это титульная страница сценария «Гражданской войны».

— И теперь она твоя.

— Огромное вам спасибо, — шепчет Аллан, глядя на лист бумаги в своей руке. — Я всегда слышал... но я понятия не имел... Спасибо, сэр.

Себ смеётся, польщённый и смущённый.

— Просто Себастьян. Доброй ночи, Аллан?

— Ага. Да. Спасибо вам. И вам тоже. — Он ошеломлённо уходит к лифту, расплываясь в улыбке до ушей, и Себ снова поворачивается к Крису, тоже, вероятно, улыбаясь как идиот. Крис прижимает руку к сердцу. 

— Себ. Это было потрясающе.

Он пожимает плечами. 

— Это пустяк для меня, и всё — для него. Мы счастливчики, ты же знаешь?

— Ага, — кивает Крис со странным мягким выражением лица. — Мы такие. Заходи. 

Они располагаются в центре кровати в окружении пластиковых контейнеров, поставив между ними ноутбук Криса, чтобы посмотреть несколько записей из недавней игры в хоккей, делая ставки на результаты некоторых игр, а затем медленно скользят вниз по спирали в чёрную дыру под названием «Ютуб». Спортивные травмы, перерыв на соревнование по швырянию салфеток в мусорную корзину в углу, разные интервью, какая-то случайная подборка неудачных дублей, которая приводит их к подборке неудачных дублей со съёмок «Мстителей» — а потом внезапно оказывается, что уже два часа ночи по местному времени и бог-знает-сколько-времени по их суточному ритму, и Крис фыркает, падает на подушку и собирает пальцем глазурь, оставшуюся на коробке из-под торта.

— У тебя завтра выходной?

— Мне нужно потренироваться, но в остальном весь день у меня свободен.

— Хочешь поизучать окрестности?

— Блять, да. — Веки Себастьяна тяжелеют, и он бросает пустые контейнеры из-под еды на прикроватный столик. — Куда-нибудь на природу. Зелень. Я скучаю по зелени.

— Хорошо. — Он слышит ответ Криса. 

— Ты уверен, что ты в порядке? В лифте ты выглядел совсем плохо. 

— Я в порядке, Себастьян.

— Как скажешь.

— Отвали, малыш. — Это немного ранит, но он знает, что любопытен и заслуживает упрек.

— Я и правда должен, — бормочет Себ, ворочаясь на одеяле. — Я сейчас усну в твоей кровати. 

— Отлично, — зевает Крис. — Останься.

Себастьян почти спит, но всё равно от этих слов его сердце поёт.

***

Он просыпается в залитой солнцем комнате, с полным мочевым пузырём, и когда он возвращается из ванной в спальню, Крис уже перекатился со спины на живот, заняв почти всю кровать. Это знак, думает Себ. Для него здесь нет места, и, кроме того, он не был до конца искренним: его ждёт целая куча электронных писем, на которые нужно ответить с утра. Он оставляет записку в блокноте с фирменным знаком отеля: _Позвони мне, когда проснёшься_. 

Он не замечает, как Крис вцепляется кулаком в одеяло, ещё хранящее тепло тело Себастьяна, крепко сжимая пальцы и дёргая его к себе почти отчаянно, даже во сне. 

***

— Куда мы идем?

— Это сюрприз, — бормочет Крис. На нём солнцезащитные очки, и Себ совершенно не может прочитать его эмоции, поэтому он откидывается на спинку сиденья и смотрит, как за окном вагона здания скрываются за деревьями.

— Это другой город? Отличный ресторан? Затерянный храм? — восклицает Себ. — Меня принесут в жертву на священном алтаре?

— Господи, это быстро набирает обороты, — ворчит Крис и, пытаясь скрыть дружелюбное веселье, проводит рукой по бороде.

Себ пожимает плечами. 

— Что я могу сказать? Я просто быстрый.

— Она тоже так говорила.

— Ага, твоя мамочка мне это сказала. Шучу. Не обращай внимания. Я обожаю твою маму.

Крис хихикает.

— Я ей скажу.

— Скажи. 

Это их первый выходной за долгое время, и Себастьян невольно засыпает. Сквозь сон он смутно осознаёт, что заваливается на бок, и когда он снова просыпается, то обнаруживает, что лежит, устроив голову на бедре Криса. На мгновение он замирает. Они друзья, но, безусловно, должны быть какие-то границы. Но, видимо, они пролегают не здесь, потому что Крис лениво перебирает пальцами его волосы, мягко очерчивает круги по коже головы, и он вздыхает и снова закрывает глаза: 

— Приятно.

— Я рад, — шепчет Крис.

Спустя несколько часов, а может, секунд, Крис трясёт его за плечо и бормочет:

— Себ. Мы приехали. 

На мгновение он прижимается лицом к ноге Криса, затем резко приходит в себя и с усилием заставляет себя сесть, сонно моргая.

— Прости. Что? Круто. Кхм, — говорит он и трёт глаза. 

Они садятся в маленький автобус и едут туда, где город снова сменяется лесом, и только один маленький коричневый дорожный знак указывает путь. 

— Куда мы направляемся?

— Увидишь.

Некоторое время они идут по тропе молча — целиком и полностью по вине Себастьяна просто потому, что вокруг так охуительно красиво, что он теряет дар речи. Здесь жарче, чем в Штатах, а теплый и влажный воздух просачивается в его кости и расслабляет мышцы. Лес пахнет невероятно, земля, и растения, и редкие цветы, некоторые он никогда раньше не видел. Он не особо рьяный фанат времяпрепровождения на природе, в отличие от Криса, но время от времени он ощущает этот зуд под кожей — недостаток витамина Д, вероятно, — и он всегда любил свежий воздух. Сейчас это даже лучше, потому что перед ним идёт Крис, и видно, как напрягаются мышцы на его спине при каждом движении.

— Это невероятно, Крис, — бормочет он. — Спасибо.

— Ещё рано меня благодарить, — фыркает Крис, но Себ слышит теплоту в его голосе. 

Себастьян честно ждет десять секунд, а затем спрашивает:

— Мы уже пришли?

— Нет, — сухо отвечает Крис.

— Мы уже пришли?

— Нет.

— Мы уже пришли?

— Себастьян…

Он догоняет Криса, и они идут бок о бок. Улыбка Криса такая красивая, что у Себастьяна перехватывает дыхание, когда он отводит глаза в сторону:

— Как насчёт сейчас?

— Ты говнюк. 

— Я очарователен, — смеётся Себ и обгоняет Криса. 

— И это тоже. 

Эти слова причиняют боль, хотя он не знает почему. 

— Но вообще, на самом деле, — кричит Себастьян, немного пробегая вперёд в попытке облегчить боль в груди, — куда мы… О. Мой. Бог.

Крис подходит к нему сзади, останавливается прямо за его плечом и шепчет, наклонившись так близко к уху Себастьяна, что по его телу бегут мурашки:

— Вот _теперь_ мы на месте. 

— Боже мой, — повторяет Себастьян. — Это… блять… — Он поворачивается, и от переполняющего его возбуждения его слова звучат почти обвиняюще. — Что это за место? 

— Спера Фоллс. 

— И ты его нашёл, _как_?

Как ни странно, Крис краснеет и засовывает руки в карманы. 

— Я… эм… поспрашивал у людей. Ты сказал, что хочешь на природу. Туда, где зелень. Это соответствует требованиям? 

Они выходят из леса на песчаную поляну, заросшую травой, и спускаются вниз к водопаду, который льется с горы, наполняя озеро кристально чистой водой. 

— Это… — Себ широко раскидывает руки в стороны и смеётся от восторга, — блять, волшебно!

Его переполняют ощущения, которые он не может держать в себе, поэтому он подскакивает к Крису и сжимает его в полном воодушевления объятии.

— Спасибо тебе. 

Он чувствует, как Крис улыбается, прижимаясь к его шее, и обнимая сильными руками его спину, приятное и знакомое ощущение.

— Всегда пожалуйста. 

Они почти одинакового роста, и Себ на мгновение утыкается лицом в плечо Криса, вдыхая запах тёплой ткани и мыла, возможно, слишком долго. В конце концов он осознаёт, что делает, выпрямляется, Крис позволяет рюкзаку соскользнуть со своего широкого плеча и тот с глухим звуком падает на землю, а Крис на секунду отворачивается. Вопрос _«Это чересчур?»_ проносится в мозгу Себастьяна, но затем Крис наклоняется к рюкзаку и что-то достает из самого большого, застегнутого на молнию отсека, какую-то тряпицу, которая затем прилетает Себу в лицо. 

— Mulțumesc, — ворчит он в ткань, прежде чем стащить плавки со своего лба. — О, спасибо, — повторяет он, на этот раз искренне. — Мы будем купаться?

— Вода такая холодная, что яйца отморозить можно, но если ты в деле, то я тоже. 

Себастьян обрадованно усмехается. 

— Ещё бы! 

В доказательство своих слов он роняет на землю свою сумку и срывает с себя футболку. Крис расстёгивает джинсы, и оказывается, что на нём уже надеты плавки, он начинает стаскивать обувь, и Себ осознаёт, что ему предстоит провести день в раю с человеком, который не любит его взаимно, и, чтобы отвлечься от этого сложного чувства, он прибегает к своему обычному способу.

— Догоняй! 

Он отшвыривает прочь штаны и натягивает плавки, пока Крис выпутывается из джинсов. У Себастьяна есть фора, но Крис быстрее — а может, нет, — но он ставит подножку, и когда Себастьян падает на небольшую песчаную дюну, Крис со смехом отпрыгивает. Себастьян слышит всплеск, за которым следует минутное молчание, пока Крис ныряет, а Себ бежит к озеру. Он собирался прыгнуть в воду, может, даже бомбочкой, чтобы обрызгать Криса с головы до ног в отместку, но зрелище, которое предстаёт перед его глазами, заставляет его споткнуться, и он снова едва не падает. 

Крис выныривает, разбивая кристальную поверхность воды — сначала появляются его руки, а затем всё тело целиком, — и лениво выходит на мелководье, ухмыляясь и убирая мокрые волосы со лба. 

— Что?

Что тут сказать? Он — самое прекрасное, что Себастьян когда-либо видел в обычный день, но в такой сумасшедший день, как сегодня, где всё зелёное и золотое, влажное и затянутое туманной дымкой, а с Криса капает ледяная горная вода, и он смеётся? От него буквально захватывает дух.

— Я надеру тебе задницу. 

Себ не уверен, что когда-либо видел, чтобы кого-то настолько радовало подобное заявление. 

— Попытайся.

Он так и делает. Это быстро превращается в детскую возню, пока они толкаются и брызгают друг на друга водой, которая затем сменяется ленивым шатанием вокруг и исследованием окрестностей. 

Отвесную скалу, с которой льётся вода, трещины в камне разделяют на широкие уступы, и Себастьян быстро находит, как можно подняться к самому нижнему уступу, расположенному на высоте десяти футов.

— Осторожнее! — кричит Крис, и Себ закатывает глаза. 

— Хорошо, мамуля. — Когда он забирается куда хотел, он зовёт Криса, который находится в воде. — Поднимайся сюда, чувак, это здорово!

Крис колеблется, так что Себ подпрыгивает высоко в воздух, прижимая колени к груди, и ныряет бомбочкой так близко к Крису, что того с головой окатывает водой. Когда он выныривает на поверхность, Крис ухмыляется и вытирает глаза. 

— Ладно-ладно. Сопляк.

Себ смотрит, как он безо всяких усилий взбирается на скалу, один уступ, второй, пока не останавливается на высоте почти тридцати футов над водой. Сердце Себа на вполне законных основаниях бьётся немного быстрее, когда он, нервничая, смотрит на это, хотя это также может быть как-то связано с тем, как Крис выпрямляется и ныряет — с изяществом и гладкими линиями мускулов — в воду рядом с ним. 

Это прекрасное зрелище, и Себ с шумом втягивает в себя воздух. Не может сдержаться, но, к счастью, Крис всё ещё под водой, так что не слышит этого и просто неторопливо плывёт к Себу, затем выныривает на поверхность и ухмыляется.

— Ты прав. Это охуительно. 

— Я же тебе говорил. — Он дышит немного чаще, отодвигаясь в воде, а Крис не замедляет движения и просто врезается в него так быстро, как позволяет озеро. 

— Неужели. 

— Ну да, говорил. — Себастьян должен перестать ухмыляться, он, вероятно, выглядит как идиот. 

— Думаешь, ты тако-о-ой умный, да?

— Да, я такой, спасибо. 

— Спорим, ещё ты думаешь, что ты красавчик. — Крис держится за бедро Себа, чтобы его не отнесло в сторону течением, и они продолжают сталкиваться щиколотками в попытке удержаться на плаву. 

— Ну-у… — тянет Себ, — все остальные, кажется… — На это Крис прищуривает глаза, что-то странным образом сдвигается в контексте разговора, и Себ пытается разрядить обстановку. — А что ты думаешь? — Он игриво подмигивает, пытаясь помочь себе, и это, быть может, срабатывает, потому что Крис дёргает его ещё ближе к себе и, стиснув зубы, говорит:

— Ты гораздо больше, чем это. 

В его самых смелых мечтах Крис зовёт его красивым, говорит ему, что он потрясающий, добрый, великолепный. В этих мечтах Крис без стеснения прикасается к нему, потому что они принадлежат друг другу. Это глупые мысли, Себастьян знает, но это не останавливает его безнадёжно романтичное сердце, запертое в теле реалиста. Опыт научил его, и это убивает его.

Он с силой плещет водой, и Крису приходится отпустить его и вытереть глаза, и Себ крадёт временную передышку, сбегая обратно на скалу.

Вторую половину дня они проводят таким же образом: поочерёдно спорят и плавают, наблюдая за тем, как солнечные лучи просвечивают сквозь листву, оставляя золотисто-зелёные отблески на земле под деревьями, глубоко вдыхают аромат цветов, который изредка доносит ветерок, до тех пор, пока Крис не тянет Себастьяна на берег. И, пока Себ стоит, роняя капли воды на песок, Крис достаёт из рюкзака батончики-мюсли, яблоки и сэндвичи, огромный пакет чипсов, а также несколько бутылок пива и бутыль с водой. 

— Блять, да это ж корзинка для пикника как у Мэри Поппинс.

— Заткнись и ешь, Стэн. 

Он показывает Крису средний палец, но подчиняется, усевшись на заросший травой пятачок пляжа, и вгрызается в сэндвич с таким рвением, что Крис, изумленно открыв рот, наблюдает за тем, как Себ одним глотком осушает половину бутылки пива, запивая пищу.

Они едят молча, наблюдая за непрерывным движением живой природы вокруг, до тех пор, пока язык Себастьяна, его извечный враг, его не предаёт — как всегда, — и он произносит:

— Спасибо тебе за сегодняшний день. Этот пресс-тур… странный. Выматывающий. Мне на самом деле весело, не пойми меня неправильно, но я просто… — он вздыхает. — Долбанная Челси Хэндлер со своими выходками — просто закономерный итог этого всего. 

Крис внимательно на него смотрит.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты серьёзно? Ёбаные… шутки про геев. Господи. 

— Тебя это беспокоит. Почему? — Его тон полон неподдельного любопытства, не потому, что он не понимает, по каким причинам большинство людей это беспокоило бы, а потому что он хочет знать, почему это беспокоит именно Себа. 

Себастьян пожимает плечами. Вздыхает. Мнётся. 

— Прошёл через достаточное для одной жизни количество нападок на геев, спасибо.

Ладно. Так. В его планах на сегодня не было признаваться Крису в своей ориентации, не то чтобы Себастьян так уж тщательно это скрывал, но ничего не было сказано вслух. Он нервно оглядывается на Криса, но выражение его лица не осуждающее, оно настороженное и доброе и чуточку сердитое, но не на Себа, и слова просто выплёскиваются из него. 

— Очевидно, Баки и Стив любят друг друга, понимаешь? Я ненавижу, что мы не можем называть вещи своими именами. Намекать на это в интервью весело и всё такое, но что, если бы мы просто могли сказать об этом? Они прошли через ад и вышли на другой стороне, не… ладно, не совершенно целыми, но живыми. И вместе. Как здорово было бы, если бы можно было всё это обсуждать, анализировать их поведение и взаимодействие, и как все эти вещи влияют на их эмоциональную жизнь. Я хочу сказать… мы играли это, словно так и было задумано. Или по крайне мере… я играл. — Себастьян осознаёт, что, возможно, он одинок в своих чувствах, и внезапно эта откровенность заставляет его нервничать куда сильнее, чем что-либо ещё. 

К счастью, Крис мягко кивает. 

— Я тоже.

— Да, — выдыхает он. — Правильно. В любом случае. Я не знаю, я просто как бы чувствую, что… если они вообще никогда не смогут быть вместе, если всё, что между ними, это ещё более идиотская шутка, чем, быть может, — в последнюю секунду ему удается заменить «мы» на «я», — и я тоже. 

— Ты не шутка, Себастьян. — Яростно отвечает Крис, на самом деле выходит из себя первый раз за день, и Себ на миг чувствует себя плохо. Он не хотел, чтобы Крис разозлился.

— Спасибо. — Он успокаивающее гладит Криса по колену. — Всё в порядке. 

— Нет, не в порядке! Если кто-то заставляет тебя чувствовать себя… ты имеешь право любить того, кого хочешь. Так же, как и Стив и Баки.

Себастьян сухо усмехается.

— Я думаю, мы так и делаем. Любим того, кого хотим. Просто для нас это не всегда работает. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Воздух на поляне становится странно неподвижным.

— Ты видел фильм, Эванс.

— Умник. — Он пристально смотрит на Себастьяна, подперев рукой подбородок. — Я говорил о тебе. 

Нет, не-а, определённо нет.

— Эм. Ты же знаешь. Трудно… где-то осесть с этой работой, верно? — Это звучит не так убедительно, как он надеялся. — Не то чтобы я мог похвастаться какими-то успехами в этой области.

— Как это?

 _Я уже влюблен в кое-кого._

— Не знаю. Даже не уверен, что я ищу. 

_Лжец._

— А ты?

— Что я ищу?

— Да. 

Крис вздыхает и снова ложится на песок, закинув руки за голову. 

— Да, я знаю.

Тёплое спокойствие окутывает их, учитывая обстоятельства.

 _Меня,_ мысленно умоляет Себастьян. _Пусть я буду тем, кого ты ищешь._

Наконец Крис продолжает, но говорит мягко и не смотрит на Себастьяна, вместо этого пристально уставившись на облака над кронами деревьев. 

— Это просто глупая история, говорил я себе. Человек, который просто… понимает.

Сердце Себастьяна замирает. Он любит Криса, но совершенно его не понимает: как он может быть настолько нежным, доверчивым и прекрасно живым.

— Кто-то добрый. Кто-то, кто пойдёт навстречу приключениям вместе со мной. Кто-то, кто заставит меня смеяться. 

_Я могу заставить тебя смеяться._

— Это не глупо. — Глаза Криса горят, когда он поворачивается к Себу, на его губах легкая улыбка — он выглядит более уязвимым, чем когда стоял почти голым на этой поляне. Это заставляет сердце Себастьяна петь. — Она будет самой удачливой женщиной в мире. 

Лицо Криса на короткий миг искажается от глубокой боли, и Себ вздрагивает, словно пытаясь взять свои слова назад, растерявшись, но затем всё проходит, и Крис говорит, глядя в небо:

— Спасибо, что пошёл со мной сегодня. 

— Спасибо за то, что придумал это. Это прекрасно, — бормочет Себ, ложась рядом с ним. _Не слишком близко, Себастьян._

Крис двигается, прижимаясь рукой к его руке. 

— Да, прекрасно. 

***

Они летят в разных самолетах. Это отстойно. Себ достаёт свой телефон и бесцельно лазает в нём, открывает сообщения и листает их. Переписка с Крисом — вот что он читает, и Себ прокручивает её, улыбаясь. Его большие пальцы двигаются словно по собственной воле. Он просто хочет услышать голос Криса, но это тоже просто прекрасно. 

С: Как твой полет?

К: пока отлично

К: ты?

С: отлично

С: я имею в виду, я умираю, но…

К: почему?

С: у меня жопа онемела.

К: звучит как проблема.

Себ фыркает. 

С: иди на хуй

К: предпочитаю быть сверху

Себастьян замирает, и крохотные пузырьки, показывающие, что собеседник печатает, успевают три раза увеличиться и исчезнуть, прежде чем приходит новое сообщение.

К: прости, это чересчур

К: ?

Себ жуёт губу, не зная, насколько серьёзно он должен к этому отнестись. С одной стороны, ему не удастся провести полёт без смущающего стояка, если он будет писать Крису пошлые сообщения, даже если это всего лишь шутка, очередное «дружеское» соревнование. С другой стороны, как он может отказаться?

С: Если это чересчур, то тогда я, вероятно, не должен упоминать, что это сработало бы отлично. 

С: Имею в виду, если ты думаешь что можешь справиться с самым нахальным боттомом в мире

Простое нажатие на кнопку «Отправить» заставляет его сердце подпрыгнуть, нервно и взволнованно, и он немного ёрзает.

К: Справиться? Надрать тебе задницу — это больше похоже на правду.

Себастьян буквально стонет от двусмысленности и пытается заглушить стон, кашляя в руку. К счастью, никто вокруг него, кажется, этого не заметил. Сиденье рядом с ним пустует, а парень у прохода спит.

С: Звучит клёво 

К: В самом деле

Себастьян не может различить интонацию, это разочаровывает, и он меняет тему.

С: Жду не дождусь завтрашнего дня

К: я тоже, мне нравится этот журналист с дурацкой причёской. хороший малыш.

Себастьян хмурится. Он точно знает, о ком говорит Крис — это один из главных репортёров на популярном канале на Ютубе. Он чрезвычайно милый, и Себ ненавидит, что Крис помнит парня и, что ещё хуже, зовет его «малыш». Он справляется с ревностью своим обычным способом. 

С: готов к соревнованию?

К: ?

С: кто кого больше потрогает на интервью

К: рука на колене

С: ага

К: я в игре

К: если ты готов проиграть

С: да щас, старик

К: ой

Себ ухмыляется в экран, чувствуя себя лишь немного лучше, но потом Крис добавляет:

К: выспись, малыш. Увидимся, когда приземлимся. 

***

Возможно, это была его идея, но Себастьяну едва удаётся выжить. Крис сегодня в ударе, флиртующий и энергичный, и Дурацкая Прическа так же очарован им, как и Себастьян, не то чтобы Себ мог его винить. Он сам глубоко взволнован, так как рука Криса ласково танцует на его колене, на плече, затылке. Он до такой степени отвлекается, что проигрывает свой спор. Крис прикасается к нему в общей сложности восемнадцать раз за час — против шестнадцати прикосновений Себастьяна, и они не договаривались о том, что получит победитель. Но Себ не беспокоится об этом до тех пор, пока Крис с самодовольным лицом не входит в гримерку после интервью, и вид у него словно у ребёнка в Рождество. 

— Похоже, я выиграл. 

— Кажется, да. — Себастьян скрывает улыбку, застёгивая сумку.

— Ты мне должен.

— Да какая разница, Эванс. Мы ни о чём не договаривались.

— Ох, жалкий неудачник, да?

— Нет, — протестует Себ. — Отлично. Что?

— На следующее мероприятие ты наденешь то, что я тебе скажу.

Себ замирает. Существует миллион способов, которыми Крис может сделать из него посмешище, странные стили или возмутительные узоры, но настоящая проблема заключается в том, что одна мысль о том, чтобы надеть то, что ему скажет Крис, посылает дрожь по его спине. 

Ему требуется больше энергии, чем следовало бы, чтобы добавить гнев в свой тон, но это необходимо, иначе он выдаст себя.

— Отлично.

Крис ухмыляется.

— Отлично. 

***

Чёрные джинсы, чёрные ботинки и футболка, все — вещи Себа, аккуратно сложены на кровати. На самом верху лежит светло-серый свитер. Криса. Себ берёт его и прижимается носом к ткани, глубоко вдыхая. Свитер чистый, но запах моющего средства знакомый, слишком знакомый, и Себастьян стискивает челюсти, пытаясь справиться с болью в груди, напоминая себе, что _это всего лишь игра, Себ. Прекрати относиться ко всему так чертовски серьёзно._

***

Он чувствует себя странным образом уязвимым, словно в любой момент кто-то может заметить, но также он чувствует себя так, будто на нём броня, непроницаемая для гомофобных замечаний и глупых комментариев. Он чувствует себя в безопасности. 

Однако самое лучше в этом — это лицо Криса, когда тот видит его на красной дорожке. На нём ясно читается самодовольство (Себ не жалкий неудачник, это просто Крис — мудила-победитель), но оно исчезает, когда он медленно скользит взглядом по Себастьяну сверху вниз, дважды. Он прикрывает рот рукой, когда осознаёт, что делает, и с беспечным видом трёт бороду, но мимо Себастьяна не проходит незамеченным благоговение в его взгляде. От этого он словно вырастает на миллион фунтов. Он расправляет плечи и подмигивает, но не ждёт реакции, прежде чем снова повернуться к толпе.

***

Следующее интервью — полное дерьмо. Честно говоря, та часть, что касается его и Маки, идёт хорошо, как всегда, они тридцать минут прикалываются друг над другом перед камерой, пока бедная девушка пытается направить разговор в нужное русло. Крис, с другой стороны, бесстыдно флиртует с ведущей с момента, как садится в кресло. 

Они часто ждут на съёмочной площадке, чтобы составить друг другу компанию между съёмками, но когда камера прекращает снимать, чтобы гримёр мог поправить волосы Криса, он немедленно поворачивается к ведущей, с открытым взглядом и милой улыбкой, и заставляет её хихикать каким-то насмешливым, поверхностным замечанием, которое Себастьян едва слышит, но всё равно ненавидит. 

Когда Крис снова садится на место, то боковым зрением он ловит взгляд Себастьяна, и, что бы он не увидел на лице Себа, это заставляет его обеспокоенно нахмуриться. Дело заходит так далеко, что он даже двигается вперёд в своем кресле, но потом девушка что-то ему говорит, и Крис поворачивается к ней и смеётся.

К тому времени, когда Крис поворачивается обратно, Себастьян уже давно ушёл. 

***

Не то чтобы Себ думал, что они были вместе или что-то в этом роде, так что на самом деле он не может объяснить, почему так тщательно избегает Криса. 

Он не отвечает ни на одно из тех сообщений, которые посылает ему Крис. 

К: Ужин?

К: Себ?

К: Чувак, ты в порядке?

К: Ночи.

К: хочешь позавтракать вместе?

К: Чёрт возьми, Себастьян, ты мне ответишь?

На самом деле, Себу удаётся избегать его до тех, пока он не выходит из своего номера, чтобы спуститься вниз к их панели. Он толкает дверь и едва не врезается в Криса. 

— Господи! Блять, ты меня напугал.

Крис не улыбается.

— Так значит, ты жив. 

Себ пожимает плечами и обходит его, закрывая за собой дверь. 

— Насколько я знаю.

Он идёт к лифту, но до тех пор, пока Крис снова не заговаривает с ним, Себастьян не осознаёт, что тот не пошёл следом за ним. 

— Я сделал что-то не так?

— А? 

Крис стоит неподвижно в центре коридора, протягивая руку, и, внимательно на него посмотрев, Себастьян замечает, что Крис выглядит немного уставшим, чуточку мрачным и странно на него смотрит. 

— Ты меня игнорируешь. Я… я очень беспокоился, Себастьян. 

Он чувствует, что его сердце немного оттаивает.

— У меня всё отлично, Крис. 

— Тогда почему… — Он выглядит искренне растерянным и обиженным, и Себастьян морщится.

— Прости. Мне просто… нужно было побыть одному. 

— Ты не мог об этом сказать? — вопрос Криса звучит лишь слегка обвиняюще, и Себастьян это совершенно заслужил, но он не знает, что ответить. Что он может сказать, не разрушив всё? — В любом случае, ты же знаешь, что можешь мне всё рассказать?

— Да, Крис, я знаю. — _Я не смогу, никогда._ — Нам пора идти. Мы опоздаем. 

***

Себастьян пытается компенсировать Крису предыдущий день, на протяжении которого избегал его, поэтому он раскинулся на кровати в номере Криса, в то время как Крис собирает вещи, но последние двадцать минут Себастьян проводит, уткнувшись в свой телефон, потому что Крис откровенно игнорирует его. Настроение у него испортилось примерно с середины панели и осталось таким же плохим за ужином, где за всё время он не сказал Себастьяну ни слова, что особенно раздражало с учётом их утреннего разговора. 

— Что с тобой происходит? — в конце концов бормочет Себастьян, перекатываясь на кровати, чтобы оказаться с Крисом лицом к лицу. Кровать неплоха. Пружинит.

— О чём ты говоришь? — Крис продолжает складывать вещи с ненужной агрессией. 

— Ты сердитый. Дёрганый. Ты в порядке?

— Всё отлично.

— Ладно… — Себ ни на секунду на это не покупается. — Но ты странно вёл себя сегодня вечером.

— Отвали, Себ.

Он этого не делает.

— Ты больше ни с кем себя не вёл, как мудак. 

— Я сказал: отвали. — В голосе Криса звучит предупреждение, которое Себастьян не принимает во внимание.

— Ты трепался с Робертом. С Маки — всё прекрасно. Ты игнорировал меня и… и Скарлетт, — доходит до него. — Что мы сделали? 

— Вы были так заняты, пялясь друг на друга влюблёнными глазами, не хотел мешать, — рычит Крис. 

— ЧТО? Мы _разговаривали_. Ты же знаешь. Потому что мы _друзья_. Иначе я бы никогда не смог шутить с ней обо всей этой херне насчёт того, что Зимний Солдат женится на Чёрной Вдове. — Крис застывает. — Что, ты не хочешь, чтобы она была в команде? Не хочешь, чтобы я так шутил?

— Ну, эта шутка уже в некотором роде заезженная. 

Уязвлённый, Себ садится и вскакивает с кровати. 

— Какая разница? Фаны этого всё равно не знают. Мы все слишком много треплемся. В этом как бы вся суть этих ёбаных пресс-туров, и ты не можешь указывать мне, что говорить, мистер Соблазнитель По Своей Природе. 

— Я сказал тебе, это не из-за неё! — Крис подходит ближе, и Себ никогда раньше не видел, чтобы он был так охвачен гневом, напряжение просочилось до самых костей, делая их тяжёлыми, заставило мышцы туго натянуться. — Ты целовал её раньше, не так ли?

— Конечно. — Несколько дружеских, пьяных поцелуев веселья ради. 

— Она хорошо целуется, Себастьян?

— Да... — Что, блять, происходит?

— Уверен?

— Да, да, она потрясающая. 

Крис наклоняется, его глаза сверкают в тусклом свете, и Себ не может заставить себя отодвинуться.

— Спорим, я лучше?

Что?

Себастьян с трудом сглатывает и говорит, надеясь, что его слова звучат не слишком умоляюще:

— Докажи. 

На лице Криса расплывается самодовольная ухмылка, когда он резко бросается вперед, хватает Себастьяна, запуская сильные пальцы в его волосы и крепко прижимая к себе, и дёргает немного назад, заставляя посмотреть себе в лицо. Крис в нескольких дюймах от него и шарит по лицу Себастьяна таким требовательным и жадным взглядом, что у Себа слегка подгибаются коленки. На долю секунду хищный оскал на лице Криса сменяется каким-то хрупким выражением, полным тоски или боли, но у Себастьяна нет шанса спросить, потому что Крис, наконец, наклоняется и целует его.

Безо всякой паузы он скользит языком в рот Себастьяна, держит его твёрдо и уверенно, словно заявляя на него свои права, и это работает. Ноги Себа подгибаются, и у него вырывается хныканье, требовательное и удивлённое. Этот звук побуждает Криса стиснуть его в объятиях, прижимаясь к нему пахом, и когда Себ ощущает, как твердеет член Криса, прижатый к его бедру, это восстанавливает баланс — заставляет его действовать. Он тянет Криса к себе за шлевки джинсов, просовывает колено между его ног и двигает бёдрами, заставляя Криса задыхаться, и Себ победно усмехается, пока его голова не дёргается назад, так что Крис может обхватить его за шею. 

— Блять, — стонет он, и к его большому разочарованию этот звук, кажется, заставляет Криса осознать происходящее, и он начинает отодвигаться, но Себастьян не позволяет ему, вцепившись в его пояс. 

Крис выглядит очаровательно одурманенным, рот красный и влажный, зрачки расширены, и Себастьян хочет его так сильно, что это причиняет боль. Такой Крис — позволивший себе расслабиться, на самом деле всё чувствующий — прекрасен. Во взгляде Криса тоже благоговение, и в это мгновение кажется, что, может быть, только один раз он сможет получить это. 

— Ну? — хрипло спрашивает Крис.

— Что — ну?

А потом он понимает. Ещё один спор. Доказать, что он целуется лучше, чем Скарлетт, просто игра, игра, в которой Себастьян никогда не выиграет, а просто со временем по кусочку потеряет себя, и на этот раз вместо печали он ощущает гнев. 

Он дергает Криса за футболку, заставляя повернуться, и толкает его достаточно сильно, чтобы, упав на кровать, он два раза подпрыгнул. Накинувшись на Криса, Себастьян расстегивает пуговицу на его джинсах, дергает вниз молнию и только раз поднимает взгляд, чтобы посмотреть Крису в глаза и спросить:

— Это нормально?

Крис решительно кивает и отвечает, задыхаясь:

— Да. 

Себастьян сдёргивает джинсы и боксеры Криса вниз к коленям и заставляет его расставить ноги шире. Он великолепен, разумеется, каждая часть его тела, а у Себастьяна будет только одна возможность сделать это, поэтому он постарается сделать так, чтобы этот раз запомнился. 

У Криса уже стоит, и Себ берёт в ладонь его член и позволяет слюне стечь между своих губ и капнуть на головку, и размазывает её вниз рукой так осторожно, насколько это возможно. Крис шипит и откидывается на одеяло, пропуская момент, когда Себ пытается вернуть себе самоконтроль, закрывая глаза, чтобы обрести твёрдую почву под ногами, сохранить себя целым, а затем он наклоняется. 

Он нежно целует головку, вскидывая взгляд на Криса, когда тот стонет, лижет языком щель и вокруг головки, просто чтобы подразнить, пока медленно дрочит ему. Когда Крис начинает извиваться, он сползает вниз, чтобы взять в рот его яйца, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда от лица Криса, наслаждаясь каждым вздохом, хныканьем и безмолвным криком удовольствия. 

Себастьян хочет разобрать его на части, хочет сотни раз подвести его к грани, не позволяя перешагнуть её. В конце концов он останавливается на том, что ждёт, пока Крис не начинает извиваться, отчаянно вцепляясь пальцами в одеяло, и после этого Себастьян мокро отсасывает ему, двигая кулаком до основания члена. 

— _Блять! Себ!_ — громко выкрикивает Крис, и Себастьян чувствует, что энергия захлестывает его словно волна, удовольствие и резкое осознание происходящего: Крис на его языке, воздух в комнате, его собственный член, _ноющий_ от желания и всё равно заботящий его меньше, чем миссия доставить Крису удовольствие, заставить его кончить, сделать его _своим_. 

Он делает. Отсасывает Крису быстро и грубо, наблюдая, как на шее Криса выступают вены и румянец сползает вниз по его телу, пока Крис не сжимает пальцами волосы Себастьяна и тянет достаточно сильно, чтобы заставить стонать от острого возбуждения:

— Себ, я сейчас… 

Себастьян выпускает изо рта его член, дразня, скользит по нему рукой, задевая большим пальцем капли смазки, затем открывает рот и поднимает взгляд, не желая пропустить момент, который однозначно будет одновременно самым эротичным и эмоционально окрашенным переживанием в его жизни.

Себастьян знает, что Крис вырос, занимаясь танцами и балуясь рисованием, поэтому не удивительно, что приподнимающий над кроватью бёдра, ничего не соображающий от удовольствия Крис Эванс — это произведение искусства, хотя Себ сомневается, что даже самый опытный художник смог бы достоверно изобразить энергию, чувственность и чистую красоту мужчины перед ним. 

Когда Крис начинает кончать, Себастьян снова берёт у него в рот, скользя языком снизу его члена. Крис не издаёт ни звука во время оргазма, но у него вырываются резкие, короткие вздохи, когда его мускулы начинают расслабляться, и его уязвимость толкает Себастьяна почти на грань собственного оргазма. 

Это странное чувство, наблюдать за тем, как Крис расслаблен. С одной стороны, у Себастьяна стоит так сильно, что это причиняет боль, с другой стороны, он чувствует себя странным образом удовлетворённым тем, как растворилось привычное спокойствие Криса. Но, кажется, Крис чувствует совершенно противоположное, потому что хотя его дыхание остаётся медленным и его щеки возвращаются к своему привычному цвету, в ту же секунду, как Себ садится на пятки, Крис переворачивает их обоих, укладывает Себа на кровать и грубо стаскивает его джинсы на бёдра. 

— Ч-что… Крис, ты не должен…

— Я знаю. — Его голос уже звучит затраханно. — Хочу. 

— Ох, — шепчет Себастьян. 

Себ не был уверен, честно не знал до этого момента, был ли Крис с другими мужчинами раньше. Он не делал заявлений о своей ориентации и, в отличие от Себастьяна, играл роли только гетеросексуалов, ничем не выдавая себя. Себ широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит, как Крис широким движением лижет его член от кончика к основанию, а затем с доводящей до бешенства медлительностью надевается ртом на его член, пока головка не утыкается ему в горло, а после этого продолжает двигаться дальше, глубоко вдыхая. Мышцы на его шее напрягаются, пока его нос не касается живота Себастьяна, и Себ чувствует, как всё его тело прошибает дрожью. 

— Господи, блять, — ахает Себ. — Ты…

Он не может закончить мысль, но попробовал бы кто-нибудь сохранить ясность в голове при виде Криса Эванса, стоящего на коленях, красные губы широко растянутые и влажные, длинные ресницы немного смягчают непристойное впечатление, но совсем чуть-чуть. Жар и давление переполняют и захватывают, и Крис не унимается, ни на секунду не выпускает его член изо рта полностью и наклоняет голову, с легкостью пропуская его в горло. Себ на секунду задается вопросом, каково было бы трахнуть его по-настоящему, и затем мысль о том, как это ощущалось бы, если бы Крис трахнул его, эта тяжелая длина, которую Себ ещё чувствует у себя на языке, наполняющая и растягивающая его, лишающая его способности говорить и думать, пока от него не остается только хныкающий беспорядок на кровати… От этой мысли он кончает, застонав так громко, что сам пугается звука, вырвавшегося у него из груди.

Это имя Криса, обжигающее, как реальность, которая возвращается, оседая тяжестью и безразличием на его плечах. Имя Криса. Крис. Себ теперь уже никогда не избавится от него, никогда не забудет. Он пользуется этим моментом, чтобы задаться вопросом, на что будет похоже в сорок, пятьдесят, семьдесят пять лет любить старого друга, зная, что он на вкус словно небеса и ощущается, словно родной дом, и Себ принадлежит ему, но по-прежнему одинок. 

В его голосе, когда он произносит имя Криса, проскальзывает рыдание, но Себастьян профессионал как в актерском мастерстве, так и в утаивании от Криса своих чувств, поэтому вместо того, чтобы сломаться и разрыдаться на цветастом отельном одеяле, он лукаво усмехается и говорит:

— Чёрт возьми. Ты кое-что умеешь.

Крис довольно фыркает, падает на кровать рядом с ним и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Спасибо. Просто требует практики. 

Себ смотрит на него искоса, надеясь, что его вопрос прозвучит достаточно невинно:

— У тебя было много практики?

Крис бросает на него подозрительный взгляд:

— Достаточно. 

— Точно, — неслышно выдыхает Себ.

Его самозащита была построена на том, что Крис не интересовался мужчинами, но, видимо, он всё понял совершенно неправильно. Достаточно гей, чтобы сосать член как профи, и Себ даже никогда этого не знал. 

— Ты никогда не говорил. Что ты…

— Что я — би?

— Да.

— Не думал, что это имеет значение, — коротко отвечает Крис.

— Верно. — Это не имеет значения. Ничто из этого не имеет значения. Это всего лишь игра, шутка, он — шутка с разбитым сердцем, и ему повезет, если он сумеет вернуться в свой номер, не разбросав по дороге кусочки. — Что ж, это было потрясающе… — и это значит для него так много, — но мне нужно вернуться к себе. — Он скатывается с кровати и натягивает джинсы. 

— Конечно, — как ни в чём ни бывало отвечает Крис, и когда Себастьян оборачивается, то видит, как он трёт глаза, на костяшках пальцев что-то блестит, и Себастьян обеспокоенно наклоняется к нему, но затем Крис ухмыляется ему, исключительный плейбой, актер высшей пробы, и, может, чуточку лжец, и осознание настигает Себастьяна словно удар кулаком в живот: это не для него. Такие люди, как Крис, не влюбляются в таких, как Себастьян. И это нормально. Они по-прежнему могут быть друзьями.

Верно?

***

Себастьян отчаянно шарит глазами по банкетному залу, пока его взгляд не останавливается на Маки, который сгорбившись сидит над миской хлопьев. 

— Секси Сибасс, у тебя безумный вид этим утром, — отмечает Энтони с этой своей очаровательной улыбкой, и, несмотря на то, что Себастьян с ума сходит, он обнаруживает, что улыбается в ответ. 

— Здесь кто-нибудь сидит? — ворчливо спрашивает он и падает на стул, не дожидаясь ответа, и Маки качает головой, несмотря на стоящий на столе полупустой стакан с кофе. — Всё для тебя, брат. Что случилось?

Себ роняет голову на руки. 

— Я думаю, я облажался.

Маки подозрительно молчит, затем спрашивает:

— Не хочешь уточнить детали?

Словно срывая с раны пластырь, Себастьян бормочет в свои руки:

— Я вчера отсосал Крису.

— О, слава Богу!

— Какого хуя? — в одно слово произносит он, и Энтони смотрит на него с довольным видом, который совершенно не подходит для этой ужасной ситуации. — Это не смешно. 

Маки вскидывает руки.

— Послушай, просто мы все наблюдали за тем, как вы двое чахнете друг по другу два ёбаных года. Я просто рад, вот и всё.

Себастьян, в отчаянии уставившись на белую скатерть, бормочет:

— Жаль, что вы поняли это правильно только наполовину. 

— Что, блять, ты имеешь в виду? — требовательно спрашивает Энтони.

— Крис не... Это не...

— Себастьян, используй чёртовы слова.

— Я всегда был влюблён в него.

— Ха.

Он выдавливает из себя слова в этот стоящий перед ним полупустой стакан с кофе. 

— Но я думал, что он гетеросексуал, и я знаю, что он не заинтересован, и единственным вариантом было оставаться друзьями, и у нас это хорошо получалось, Маки. Даже отлично. И я был долбанным ребёнком, дергающим за косички на детской площадки, всегда, блять, рядом с ним, пытаясь расшевелить его, и это, блять, работало, и он флиртовал, и это было так охуительно хорошо, так правильно, а потом я всё испортил.

— Ты имеешь в виду сглупил. 

— Ага.

— А сейчас, снова, просто… просто расскажи мне ещё раз, как это всё испортило? — спрашивает он. Себастьян одновременно впечатлён и раздражен тем количеством скепсиса, которое Маки удалось впихнуть в одно предложение, но ответ на этот вопрос прост, и слова падают у него изо рта, слишком тяжелые, чтобы удержать их. 

— Потому что теперь я знаю. Он мой лучший друг. — И о серьёзности ситуации свидетельствует то, что Маки даже не издевается над ним за это. — Теперь я знаю, каково это — целовать его. Какой у него запах, какой он на вкус…

— Полегче, убийца. 

— Прости. Просто... Теперь я знаю, что быть с ним — это словно быть _дома_ , и как я могу вернуться к тому, что было раньше? Я не хочу возвращаться, но я не могу… не могу его потерять.

— Ты не потеряешь.

— Ты этого не знаешь. 

— Что ж, тем хуже. Я знаю.

— Энтони, говорю тебе, он не хочет меня!

— Ты, блять, серьёзно? — раздаётся другой голос. Плавный, шёлковый, и Себастьян узнал бы этот голос за целую милю во сне даже через сотню лет. Крис.

Он поворачивается на стуле и видит, как Крис стоит в дверях с крышечкой от кофейного стакана в руках, и вид у него нечитаемый, как всегда. 

— Чёрт, — шепчет Себастьян. Всё должно было пойти совершенно иначе. Предполагалось, что Маки изречёт какую-нибудь странную, но полезную жизненную мудрость, подлатает его и отправит идти своим весёлым путём, чтобы раз за разом бесконечно разбивать своё сердце. Совсем не это. 

— Прости. — В одно мгновение Себастьян вскакивает с кресла и устремляется к двери. 

Позади сквозь круговорот в своей голове он слышит, как Маки кричит:

— Клянусь богом, Крис, если ты не… — но не может расслышать остальное. В любом случае, это не имеет значения. 

— Себастьян! — это Крис. Совсем не кажется напуганным. Ещё нет.

— Что? — Себу требуется слишком много времени, чтобы убедить себя повернуться и взглянуть в эти синие, словно дождевые облака, глаза, пристально посмотреть в это лицо, которое он знает так хорошо, замечая небольшой след на ключице Криса, оставшийся после прошлой ночи. По крайней мере, у него есть хотя бы это.

Он ждёт, что на его шею опустится топор, но, как ни странно, это Крис нервничает и беспокойно дёргается, и Себастьян с подозрением смотрит, как напряжение в нём нарастает, пока Крис не кричит: 

— Я думал, ты не хочешь меня! — слишком громко для разделяющего их близкого расстояния, и Себастьян давится словами:

— ЧТО.

— Я думал… чёрт, Себ, когда ты начал прикалываться со мной, я подумал, что может… но я не мог рисковать, если я ошибался, и мне просто так охренительно повезло быть твоим другом, и я идиот, а ты… 

— Странный? Тупой? Ёбаный придурок?

— Нет! — Крис выглядит оскорбленным. — Ты охуительно талантливый, потрясающий и уверенный в себе… — Себ фыркает, и Крис пожирает его взглядом. — За исключением того, что ты… не уверенный в себе. 

— Не совсем. — Он смотрит, как Крис разбирается с лавиной чувств и эмоций, и глаза Себа удивленно распахиваются, когда Крис делает шаг к нему.

— Я хотел тебя с того момента, как встретил.

— Ага, конечно, — парирует Себ, зная, что ухмыляется.

— Ты смеялся, искренно и красиво и… — Крис запутывается в собственных словах и вместо этого скользит пальцем по челюсти Себа, чтобы наклонить его подбородок. — Я твой, — произносит он.

— Да, — шепчет Себ. — Потому что я всегда был твоим.

— Мне страшно.

— С какой стати?

— Ты мог поиметь меня, Себ. — Он кажется обеспокоенным, и Себ понимает, знает, как тяжело подарить кому-то своё сердце. Его собственное уже много лет принадлежит другому человеку. 

Он улыбается и пытается успокоить нервы, пошутив:

— Как насчёт того, что я сперва свожу тебя на свидание? — И Крис расплывается в усмешке, но когда Себастьян прижимается к нему бёдрами, он добавляет: — Я люблю тебя, хорошо? Я безнадёжен, но я люблю тебя.

Крис лучезарно улыбается:

— Годится.

***

— Это значит, что я выиграл.

— Нет, не значит! Мой блинчик определённо взлетел выше, чем твои.

— Он должен был приземлиться _обратно на сковородку_ , Крис.

— Кто это сказал?

— Логика. 

— Ну нет, ты не можешь так со мной поступить… 

— Тогда сними эту чертову штуку с вентилятора!

Крис громко хихикает, хватая себя за грудь и издавая негромкие хрипящие звуки, когда он щелкает выключателем вентилятора. Они оба смотрят как лопасти вращаются все быстрее, набирая скорость, с каждым оборотом подталкивая блинчик всё ближе и ближе к краю… Блинчик, наконец, слетает с лопасти вентилятора, ударяется о выложенную плиткой стену за плитой и, невозможным образом, падает обратно на сковородку. 

— О-о-о! — радостно выкрикивает Крис, словно он на футбольном матче, вскидывая вверх кулаки, и Себ просто не может злиться, это слишком смешно, но он ещё не закончил, отнюдь нет. Воспользовавшись преимуществом, он бросается к Крису, заваливает своего бойфренда на диван и прижимает своим весом. Он несколько раз целует Криса, прежде чем тот говорит:

— Соревнования по подкидыванию блинчиков прошли успешно. 

— Ага, ага, — ворчит Себ, затем наклоняется, коварно ухмыляясь. — В следующий раз я выбираю. 

Глаза Криса немедленно темнеют, и он обнимает руками Себастьяна и тянет к себе, прижимая крепче. 

— С тобой это всегда что-то особенное.

— Я в этом хорош.

— Да. — Он медленно и грязно целует Себа достаточно долго, что им приходится оторваться друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха. — Думаешь, ты сумеешь продержаться?

— Я думаю… — произносит Себ, растягивая слова, — что к концу это _ты_ будешь умолять _меня_.

Крис с силой шлёпает его, поощряя встать и пойти в спальню, но он делает остановку, чтобы захватить со стола их чашки с кофе, и обнимает Себа сзади за талию, прижимаясь носом к его шее.

Уже нежнее Себ бормочет:

— Эй. В чём дело?

— Ни в чём, — Крис счастливо вздыхает в его плечо. — Просто так охуительно рад готовить завтрак вместе с тобой. 

Себастьян поворачивается и сжимает его в объятиях, прижимаясь губами к виску, и вдыхает в себя этот момент, прежде чем улыбается, прикасаясь губами к коже Криса, и бормочет:

— Догоняй.


End file.
